Not About Angels
by jessica-m-99
Summary: Katie Hatcher is Shields newest and greatest weapon and in order to continue working with them, she must not allow any distractions into her life. But when the Avengers assemble for the first time and she starts to develop feelings for a member of the team, can she keep her job at Shield or will she be shipped off to the X-Men and forced to give up her first love?


**I do not own the Avengers, nor do I own any original dialogue, characters, or plot lines originally found in the movies or comics. I own everything found outside of that realm.**

* * *

A bald man with dark skin and an eye patch was staring at her. No. He was _dissecting_ her. Watching her every movement as though she was some scientific experiment he had just discovered.

She pulled her shock blanket closer around her small frame as though subconsciously shielding herself from his intent gaze.

"Hill, read me the report again," the man instructed.

A thin woman standing over her with a tight bun pulled out her tablet and tapped through the screen a few times before sighing softly. "Katie Hatcher. Eleven years old. Found in this state by her neighbor this morning when she didn't go to school and the woman came in to check on her. Apparently, the house had a history of her father abusing her."

"And no reports to local authorities about this?" the man frowned, creases across his forehead deepening as he glanced down at her and began dissecting again.

"Oh, there are plenty," the lady nodded. "But every time authorities would come to the house, they said the Dad put on the show of a perfect parent and they'd have no evidence."

"What about a mother?" the man asked.

"Died two years back," the lady sighed. "Ever since then there have been reports of children's screams and neighbors would notice she left her house every morning with new bruises riddling her frame."

The man knelt down before her once again and pulled up her arm, hardly asking as his eyes traced her skin and sure enough found ugly black and purple bruises across her frame.

"Then why now?" the man wondered. "Xavier said the kids usually show their powers under extreme stress, so what made today so damn special?" He stood up and turned to 'Hill' seeming to ask the question to her, but she felt the need to answer for herself.

"He tried to touch me," she mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper but it was more than enough to make the man and Hill turn to her so fast they could get whiplash.

"What did you just say?" Hill gasped.

"He tried to touch her," the man muttered, hearing her perfectly as he knelt down before her. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't he touched you before?"

"Not like this," she breathed, shaking her head at the man who was slowly beginning to seem a lot less threatening and far more gentle as he spoke to her.

"What do you mean?" Hill implored, stepping forward cautiously, aware of the girl's boundaries just as well as her boss seemed to be.

She sucked in a sharp breath and fought back the tears that threatened to sting her eyes as she glanced down into her lap, refusing to answer the people.

"It's alright," the man assured her, not daring to lay a hand on her but still appearing sympathetic. "He won't hurt you anymore. You took care of that, remember?"

The girl sniffled softly and nodded as she glanced back up at the man's soft brown eyes. "He tried to touch me there," she mumbled and nodded down into her lap, right at the place between her legs where her skirt was torn ever so slightly.

The man and Hill exchanged wide eyed gazes as the man stood up to speak privately with Hill.

"Alright, so Dad tries to molest daughter and daughter wigs out and does this," the mean muttered, gesturing to the apartment in shambles around them. "But have we ever seen a mutant use their powers for the first time on a scale this massive?" He breathed.

"Not yet, sir," Hill shook her head. "I've already alerted Xavier, but it's your call, we can take her in or he can but either way we can't leave her here."

"Right," the man breathed, glancing around the room. He glanced back at the little girl, still shivering beneath her blanket. He took a deep breath and knelt down before her once again. "So, Katie, you must realize that not every kid can do this?" He implored, gesturing to the apartment around them.

Katie just nodded numbly.

"So, you know that if someone doesn't take you in and protect you, you're in for a very difficult time with people far less kind than Hill and I?" the man prompted.

"Is it like those movies where they dissect aliens?" Katie whispered. "Am I an alien?" She gasped, her eyes growing wide at the idea.

"No," the man chuckled, shaking his head kindly at her. "You were just a very scared girl who called on something in her DNA to save her. There are others like you. It's not as odd as you may think," he assured her. "You're what we call mutants."

"So, what do I do?" Katie wondered.

"Well, you have an option," the man offered her. "You can either join Hill and I and train to use your powers for the good of the Earth, or you can go to a mansion in Europe where you'll continue your education and one day get the chance to possibly join them to fight wherever possible."

Katie glanced between Hill and the man with a small frown. Though the mansion sounded so cool, she was more familiar with the man before her and Hill. She was scared of being shipped off to Europe to join some people she didn't know with powers she had just discovered. She wanted to grow up around people she at least recognized.

"I wanna go with you," Katie mumbled and the man smiled softly before casting his gaze up to Hill.

"I'll alert Xavier," she nodded, tapping away on her tablet once again. She left the room possibly to call up this strange 'Xavier' and left Katie alone with the man.

"Congratulations, Miss Hatcher," the man smiled. "You've just become a Shield agent," he announced. "I'm Nick Fury," he said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Katie squeaked.

"I have a feeling it's going to be very interesting bringing you into our team," Nick hummed, standing up and glancing around with wide eyes.

Around Katie, everything had been blasted away. The windows of the house were shattered from the inside. The front door was split in half from the impact. The TV was destroyed and occasionally shooting out sparks. Everything in the house was curved away from Katie, even the walls. She had absolutely destroyed everything in the house and therefore it was no question what could have happened to her father if he had been sitting right in front of her when she did something this massive.

It was telekinetic strength far beyond anything Nick had seen before even after he started working with Charles Xavier to try and get new mutants safe and away from authorities before they had to pay for actions they had no idea they could do.

As Nick glanced down at the little eleven-year-old before him, he knew they were in for far more than a great Shield agent. They were bound to get a weapon capable of beyond their wildest dreams.


End file.
